The Demons Inside
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Team Crafted all has their secrets, yet they don't trust each other enough to keep the secrets among themselves. As secrets are revealed, friendships may be destroyed or brought even closer together. Will the Team be destroyed, or pulled together for a strong bond? (No ocs) (Team Crafted and Friends) (T for cursing) (Cover Art made by Beansy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A here, and I know what you're thinking; Lady A, really? Another story?**

 **Welllll, this story has No oc's at all, and is solely based on Yters.**

 **i know, gasp, no ocs, shocking.**

 **but, anyways, there are a few reasons why I decided to write this story:**

 **1\. I wanted a story without any ocs in it**

 **2\. This story is just to get me inspired for any other storiez**

 **3\. It's more of a stress-reliever, because unlike my other stories, I won't have a writing schedule, and I can write for this whenever I feel like it!**

 **so anyways, as said above, this'll be updated whenever I feel like it, or whenever I need to get rid of some stress.**

 **Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated, and I'll see you all at the end of this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

* * *

Adam stood near his friends near the Nether Portal, trying not to get pushed in.

"You know guys, as much as I'd love to go, I promised... Uh... Quentin I'd play a mini game with him!" He said, a panicked edge in his voice.

"What's the matter Adam?" Ty joked, "Scared Herobrine's gonna get ya?"

"What? Of course not! I just had previous plans! You know how I like to stick to my plans!" Adam laughed nervously, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Seto gave him a suspicious glance, and turned to Ty, "Come on Ty, I need this Nether Quartz for a potion I've been wanting to make for a while."

Ty huffed, "Okay, fine." Then turned to the portal, which swirled like imminent death to Adam, and adventure to Ty.

"Thanks for the ride, Adam. We'll call you when we need to be picked up." Seto said, then turned to Ty, "Okay, let's go."

The jumped into the portal, and Adam watched as they disappeared into the fiery place. Adam sighed, relieved that he had gotten out of that.

 _Thank Notch for lying!_ He thought, _or else I'd be dead._

He shivered at the thought of going back to that place, especially since... He stopped, not being able to continue that thought. He walked back to his car, and got in, starting it up.

"Oh my Notch!" He yelped, "I have a Survival Games with Tyler and Sub in ten minutes!"

He sped down the road, easily breaking the speed limit by ten miles. He got to the Arena within five minutes, and wasn't stopped by any cops.

"Adam! There you are! I thought we were going to have to wait for the next game!" Tyler said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Sub nodded in agreement, and pointed to a man in a security jacket, yelling, "Last call for the seventh survival games today!"

The three quickly rushed there, and got in their pods, preparing for the game.

* * *

Ty grabbed his pick axe from his backpack, and started to mine nether quartz while Seto grabbed some nether wart from a nearby fortress. As Seto collected all the wart, Ty walked up behind him, swing his pick axe before placing it in his backpack once more.

"Hey Seto, was it just me, or was Adam acting strangely?" He asked, handing the quartz to Seto.

"It's Adam, are you surprised?" Seto replied, putting the quartz in his own backpack.

Ty rolled his eyes, "I mean weirder than normal, as if something wasn't right with him going to the Nether?"

"Hey man, I don't judge." Seto shrugged, "Adam stays away from the Nether, Jason normally stays away from enclosed spaces. Jerome normally steers clear of cities, unless it's for SG, Mitch normally stays away from anything high or Aether related, Ian with hosptials. Quentin and deserts, you and the End. Normally, I stay away from wizards and other sorcerers. But you know, we're Team Crafted, a bunch of famous weirdos. What do you expect?"

Ty sighed, "I guess you're right.. Hey, how long do you think we were in here?"

"Time in the Nether flows differently than time in the overworked Ty. But if I had to take a guess, probably a few hours." Seto just walked towards the portal and went through.

Ty sighed again, before jumping in the portal after him.

* * *

Mitch looked down, the jump seemed longer than it actually was, and higher.

"Jerome, are you sure it's safe?" Mitch called down to his bacca.

"It's perfectly safe biggums! Trust me!" He yelled, brown fur being blown by the wind.

Mitch took a deep breath, rubbing his dog tags around his neck, and took another look down the jump.

The two were doing a "Sky-High" parkour map, and Mitch wasn't having too much fun. Jerome loved parkour, in most situations, and Mitch was okay with it, but he hated it when it was too high, like this one.

Standing on the light blue wool block, he looked down once more, closed his eyes, and jumped. He landed on the darker blue wool next to Jerome within seconds.

"You okay biggums?" Jerome asked, "Has anything been bothering you?"

Mitch shakes his head, "I-I'm fine," he said, clutching his dog tags like the world depended on it.

"Okay then... You ready for the next jump?"

Mitch nodded, and jumped to the next block, which was a deep purple color.

The two finished the parkour within ten minutes, and by the end, Mitch was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Mitch, are you sure you're okay? Parkour hasn't been this bad for you before... I should get you back home, and let you get some rest-"

Mitch interrupted him, "I'll be fine if I get a hunger games, especially with some Katniss shots!" He said, laughing weakly.

"My God," Jerome groaned, and they exited the Parkour map. "You are getting some rest, and that is final!"

"But-"

"Nope!"

Mitch sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument, "Find, let's go home."

* * *

"Come on fish! Stop being a fish!" Ian groaned, smacking Quentin with a fishing rod.

"I'M NOT A FISH, I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" Quentin screamed, and lunged towards Ian.

The two were doing a round of Sumotori after a really long adventure map.

They wrestled, and Quentin was somehow overpowering the, normally, stronger male.

"Any last words before I win Sumotori?" Quentin asked, holding Ian over the edge by the shoulders.

"Actually, quiet a few! Thanks for asking! Well, Ssunkips is-"

Quentin dropped Ian before he could finish. Ian screamed as he was dropped, and died by hitting the ground too hard, quickly respawning and going into creative mode.

"Well, thanks for watching! We hope you enjoyed, and if you did then leave a like!" Quentin said, ending the video, "Okay, do do-do!" He said, waving goodbye to the camera.

"Okay, let's go get some food, I'm starving," Ian said as he left the server.

Quentin chuckled, following suit, "I know what you mean!"

Ian cocked his head to the side, "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Well, if they're still the same people we know and somewhat love, Adam's either dying in SG or killing squids, Ty is blowing something up, Jerome and Mitch are either doing SG, parkour, or eating. Seto would be brewing a potion, and Jason would be mixing some music." Quentin said.

"Hmm, seems legit." Ian replied, and they started to walk to the TC house, the sun setting behind them.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed,many if you did, then remember, reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated if you did.**

 **Now before I let you leave, you have to know, I do not watch half of the people of team crafted, so I'm sorry if I make any too OOC, and if I make a mistake in a reference, then please tell me so I can fix it!**

 **okay, so I'll see y'all in the next update!**

 **Peace out**

 **-Lady A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter of this story which of course means... I'm stressed... yay? but, anyways, I've started online schoool, and ninety-percent of it is due when i'm in arizona, so i'm just doing ninety persent of it now, and do some tomorrow... but anyways, enough of my complaining, here are my review replies**

 _Radha: ya! Ssunkipz! but, as much as i'd love to make dem an actual ship, i'm afraid I'd have to leave it platonic_

 _Ck: aww, tanks dood! and ross, I agree, lol_

 _Beansy:: I do, but normal people ways of getting rid of stress arent fun, like dis_

 **Anyways, onto the story**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Jason sighed, running a hand through his brown curls, blue eyes scanning the computer screen in front of him. He sighed, temporarily giving up on this music he'd been working on for a little over a week now. Pushing his laptop off of his, now hot, lap, he looked out the window of his room and saw his pig, Jeffery, eating a carrot.

Dillon, his bat, was sleeping on his perch, upside down. His cat, Teddy, sat on the end of his bed, purring lightly in his sleep. He sighed again, running his gloved hand through his hair. Suddenly, the door of the house was slammed open, and Teddy suddenly jumped up, hairs on his back raised. Dillon squeaked, opening his brown eyes, and looked around.

Jason sighed, putting his helmet on, got off his bed, and walked out into the hallway of the Team Crafted house.

"Dammit, Adam! You said you weren't going to kill me within the first five minutes!" Tyler yelled from the living room.

Jason frowned, and walked into the living room, seeing Sub nod in agreement, and Tyler's face red with rage. Adam, meanwhile, had a relaxed face. Sub stopped nodding and noticed Jason's presence, giving him a wave.

"You should know by now _not_ to trust what I say." Adam replied, walking into the kitchen.

Sub nodded, and Tyler gave a defeated sigh. "Why do I even record with you?"

" 'Cause the people love it, like you." Adam laughed from the kitchen.

Tyler sighed again, before sitting on the couch, then saw Jason. "Oh, hey, Jason. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just failing at making music. Otherwise, nothing, how 'bout you?" Jason replied, flopping on to the couch next to him.

"Oh, you know, just contemplating on whether or not to record with Adam ever again." Tyler said, rolling his eyes and taking off his glasses, putting them on the couch beside him.

Adam walked out of the kitchen, glasses firmly on his face, and taking a bite of a big, red, apple. "Oh, please, we both know you're not gonna stop."

Sub nodded, and sat next to Jason on the couch. Suddenly, Adam's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?... You're ready to be picked up? Okay, be there in a few, I'll see you.. Okay, bye."

Jason looked at Adam, "Ty?"

Adam only replied with a nod, and walked over to where his keys were.

"Well, then I'm surprised you didn't end with an 'I love you.'" Jason smirked.

Tyler snickered, while Sub pretended to laugh.

"Oh, ha ha, you'd just love if that'd happen, huh? What did you place bets on it too?" Adam yelled, running out of the door.

"I did! Fifty bucks! Don't let me down!" Jason screamed as Adam slammed the door behind him.

Suddenly, Tyler jumped up, "Oh shit! I gotta go! Adam's my ride home! Bye, Jason!"

Tyler ran out the door as well, and Sub stood up, waved Jason a good-bye, and walked out the door, closing the door softly behind him.

Jason sighed, happy with his friends and normal inspiration. Standing up from the couch, he started to walk to his room, stopping as the front door opened once more. He turned around, seeing the Merome duo standing in the doorway.

"Why did we do that parkour biggums?" Mitch groaned, face pale.

"You're the one who found the map!" Jerome replied, exasperated.

"But why did you let me do it? Or find it?"

"I have no idea... Oh! Hey Spaceman!" Jerome said, placing Mitch on the couch.

"Hey Fluffy! Hey Benja!" Jason said, leaning on the hallway's wall. "Doing some high parkour, eh?"

"Well, we were, and then we were about to do some hunger games,but then someone had to get a little faint, huh Mitch? Have anything to say 'bout that?" Jerome asked, hands on his hips.

Mitch was lying facedown on the couch, and looked up, hazel eyes tired, and said, "I don't consent to searches."

Mitch then passed out, head dropping onto the couch. Jerome snickered, while Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Isn't that a thing Ty would say?" Quentin asked as he'd entered the house.

Jason nodded, "And Adam would chant along with him."

Ian smiled, "I remembered when we did that! It was a cops n' robbers, I believe."

"Speaking of Adam and Ty, where are they?" Jerome asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Well, Adam left before you guys came in, going to go pick someone up, if I'm correct." Jason replied, "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I just got some inspiration for a new song."

Jason walked down the hallway and into his room, closing and locking the door behind him as Jerome walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'll cook dinner." Ian said, and walked into the kitchen after Jerome left it.

"I'll help." Quentin said, and followed Ian into the kitchen.

Jerome walked over to couch and picked Mitch up, going to put him in his room. He paused for a moment, yelled, "Ssunkipz!" Then started to walk down the hallway and up the stairs to Mitch's room.

"Oh yeah? MEROME!" Mudkip yelled back.

"Hey! At least we embrace the ship!" Jerome yelled back, before opening Mitch's door, and placing him on the bed.

Jerome walked out of Mitch's room, closed the door behind him, and walked over to his own room. He brought his diamond axe, Betty, out, and started to clean it.

A few minutes later, the house was alive with noise as Adam, Ty, and Seto walked into the house, Ty and Adam bickering like an old married couple.

"Notch, just get married already!" Jerome yelled from his room.

"YOU'RE NOT MAH MOM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Adam screamed.

"But what about Skylox-kawaii-desu!" Ty moaned.

"Shhhh. It's all about SkyloxMU." Adam whispered, not so quietly.

"JUST TOUCH BUTTS ALREADY!" Quentin screamed.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed, and might I say, I updated this because i'm stressed, and because because I thought you guys deserved an update while I'm away, even if it's not TdB or TBY**

 **welp, I'll see you all later!**

 **BIII**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Lady A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie of TDI! Like always I hope you enjoy and if you do then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

 **Now, before we go on to review replies, here's why I'm updating this story, because I'm stressed... and today is the 2 year anniversary of me being on ff. net! yay! Now go have some review replies:**

 _Sunshinemoonpops: nice to know you enjoy my story! lol, though i'm sorry it won't be updated as much as my other stories, i'm happy to at least update it!_

 _Ravenstar: I like that way too! lol, and take another chapter!_

 _Ck: no, silly ck! This is the Team Crafted house, they all share it rn, but might not at the end of the story.. depends on where it goes, coz even I donz know... and MINTYY! *lunges at Minty* SNUGGLE MEEEE! oh, yeah, someone should get Jin to a doctor... I never saw jurassic world... I want to though! good luck with those robots, and sips, even though i donz watch you, no spamming people with dirt!_

 _weather741: tanks dood!_

 _Radha: tanks dood! though this is a more intense chapter... welp, whatevs!_

 _Nell: lol, since when do I not make new stories? XD_

 _Beansy: shrek is love shrek is life? and nooooooo what did that chicken do to you?!_

 _Raiden: I LIEK MINECRAFFFF! and tanks dood, that what i strive for on my profile, and lol!_

 **Now enjoy da chapter**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

* * *

"MAKE ME!" Adam yelled, and ran up the stairs.

Ty sighed, and walked over to the dining room.

Jerome walked down the stairs and looked over to Seto, "Do you have any instant health potions?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" Seto asked, and started to walk down the hall, going down into the basement.

"Mitch did high parkour," Jerome sighed, following Seto down to the basement.

"Again?" Seto asked, grabbing a red potion off the wall, and handed it to Jerome.

"Yep, what more do you expect?" Jerome replied, and started to walk up the stairs to the main floor, "Do you want me to call you up when dinner's ready?"

Seto nodded, still focused on his potions. Jerome walked up the stairs, and passed Jason on the way to Mitch's room. Giving him a nod, Jason walked over to the kitchen, and watched Quentin and Ian working on dinner.

"Are you guys done?" Jason asked, thinking of some beats for his music.

"Nearly," Ian replied, "Do you want me to bring the food to your room as usual?"

Jason nodded, "Thanks." He walked out of the kitchen and to his room, grabbing his laptop, and started to mix some music.

Meanwhile, Adam sat in his butter-fied room. The yellow block was everywhere, butter colored walls, butter colored floors, basically everything in the room was butter colored, except for the trophies he kept from the squids he had slain. Ink sacks sat in a glass container, along with a squid heart, an eye, and the sword he used to slay Derpollolus, the UltimateDerp SquidBlade.

He took his glasses off, placing them on the bedside table next to his bed and laid on his bed, his eyes closed.

Adam sighed, and whispered to himself, "I can't go back there... I'll be killed if I do, that sorcerer confirmed it... I was so close to dying... Should I tell them my secrets? Would I be the same Sky in their eyes?"

A knock interrupted him before he could continue, and he scrambled to grab his glasses.

"Come in!" He called, glasses secure on his face.

"Hey, Adam, dinner's ready!" Ty said, standing in his doorway.

"Okay, I'll be right downstairs." Adam replied.

Ty nodded, and began walking to the dining room. Ian gave Jason his food before walking with Ty to the dining room in silence. The two sat at the table across from each other, waiting for the others to join them. First was Seto, stumbling out of his basement and sitting next to Ty, Adam after him, sitting at the head of the table next to both Ian and Ty. Quentin came out of the kitchen, carrying a bunch of cooked fish, (a few uncooked fish for Jerome) along with potatoes and carrots.

Jerome padded down the stairs, and sat next to Quentin, who was sitting next to Ian. The group sat in silence and began to eat. Everyone could hear as Mitch stumbled out of his room, and into the hallway, nearly falling down the stairs. He stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at everyone in the dining room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" He yawned, "The only reason I woke up is because I'm used to it being so noisy in here."

Everyone just watched Mitch take a seat at the opposite end of the table, sitting across from Adam.

Jerome spoke up, "Well, I guess we should talk... So... How was everyone's day?"

"It was actually quite nice, Ian and I did an adventure map together-" Quentin began.

"Wait, so you and Adam didn't play a mini-game?" Ty asked, eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Nope!" Ian said cheerfully.

"Notch dammit," Adam muttered.

"So, then Adam, what were you actually doing?" Ty glared.

"I was actually doing a Survival Games with Tyler and Sub." Adam replied, looking his friend right in the eye.

"So why didn't you want to join us in the Nether then?" Ty growled, voice raising.

"Because, Notch dammit, you know I don't like to go to the Nether!" Adam scowled, his tone getting angrier.

"And why is that?" Ty snarled.

Adam tensed up for a minute, "I can't tell you."

"And why is that?" Ty asked again, eyes shining with anger.

"Because I can't tell you!" Adam roared, then took a deep breath. Standing up, he said, "I'm going for a walk." Then stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind him as he walked out of the house.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been talking," Mitch said in a small voice.

"What gave that away?" Jerome asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Ty sighed, picked his plate up and put it in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to bed." He muttered, walking up the stairs and to his room.

Seto silently stood up from the table, doing the same as his friend, and walked to his basement, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.

The rest of the group at in silence at the table, eating.

Meanwhile, Adam was walking in the cold, cloudless night. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the street in front of him. The streets were empty, only he was on them. Suddenly a chill went up his spine and he looked around, seeing no one.

"Don't worry, I'll becoming for you soon, but not now." Someone whispered in his ear eerily.

He turned around once again seeing no one, but a pair of white glowing eyes at the end of an alleyway, and when Adam blinked, they were gone. Adam shivered, fixing his glasses, and began walking home, now wary of the dark alleys surrounding him.

* * *

 _ **Anyways my galaxies, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**_

 _ **Now, before you go, I would just like to thank you all for being such amazing people and deciding to read my stories. It makes me feel all warm and tingly when you say you like it, and I don't think I would have it any other way with such awesome people reading my stories! So I'd like to thank you all for an amazing two years on this site, and hope for more to come!**_

 _ **anyways... I'm done, and I'll see you all later in the next update!**_

 _ **Peace Out!**_

 _ **-Lady A**_

 _ **(p.s. it's 3 am when I post this, and expect a few other stories to be updated (except TWH, coz i updated that sunday and don't have anything prepared for it..))**_

 _ **(p.p.s. there's also a fanfiction. net writer's wiki, if you want to see it and possibly add some of your favorite writers, just ask me, and I'll send you a link! personally, i've added myself and Nell, and will be adding like... two or three more later)**_

 _ **okay, now biii**_


	4. Important

**hey my galaxies, lady a here, and i don't have a chapter out, but that's because I'm really sick**

 **I literally just threw up my dinner (sorry spaghetti), and I am now typing this to tell you why I'm not updating.**

 **Please, do not review this chapter for any of the three stories I post this to.**

 **For those of you concerned with the bi-updates for** ** _TBY_** **, I'm going to continue that when I'm feeling better.**

 **For those of you concerned for** ** _LtN_** **, I know what the chapter is going to be about, I just need to write it. And Hacks, I'm sorry, but I can't use your oc XP**

 **For those of you concerned for** ** _TDI_** **(thats the demon's inside Nell XD) I'm having a bit of writers block for that…**

 **So yeah, hopefully those stories all get updated soon, and hopefully I don't puke my guts out tomorrow XP (i'll be honest, the last time I threw up I was nine or ten XP)**

 **And, I think that's all, and I'll see you all later my galaxies!**

 **-Lady A**

 **(p.s. do not review this chapter logged in unless you're going to do the next one as a guest, coz I'm gonna delete this later on)**


End file.
